Difference Between Dessert and Kaede Rukawa's Kiss
by anatagasuki
Summary: She wanted dessert. He's a good ol pal who grants her wishes.


A/N: Random. That's all. Totally unprepared. Written in **20 minutes.**

**Difference Between Dessert and Rukawa Kaede's Kiss**

"You should see where you're kicking, kid."

Icy blue eyes glared at rigid auburn ones as long pale legs struggled to get up with all the strength the whole body had left.

'_Too much spunk in a woman…'_

He continued to give an ice glare to the smirking fighter in front of him. Aside from ultra short shorts and a tank top, nothing covered the woman's body. Barefoot, arms on her sides and hair tied messily in a bun, she sauntered over and grinned some more.

Her long fingers trailed on his chin and lifted it up.

"Tired, lil Kaede?"

She leaped away as the ice man released a fast jab.

"Nuh uh uh." She waved a finger in disagreement. "My instincts not leaving me, pretty boy."

His eyebrows twitched. _'Pretty boy?'_

Nothing unusual, but the words coming from his practice opponent came out differently, like she was just playing.

And he hated it.

He hated it when his admirers confessed their _'undying love'_ for him, telling him how good looking he is and others…

…but he hated it when this girl _didn't_.

He fell as another kick met his groin.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kaede. Why so distracted? Thinking about some woman?"

'_How'd you know?'_ he wanted to blurt out. But he realized too quickly that that would clearly be a wrong move with this lady.

No one has beaten him in a physical brawling combat. But she did. Not only did, but does, and he fears, always will.

"Oh, I just can imagine fizzling home with my strawberry shortcake…duh…or any other sweets…if only boss didn't push me into overtime training with some basketball dude…"

He shook his aching, throbbing head as she blabbered some more statements.

"Chocolate, maybe. Anything. Oh, sweets make my day. Damn the pounds and the pimples…these scars…" she pointed at her not-so-flawless legs.

He groggily wiped his mouth, trailing with blood. Suddenly, her expression changed from the amused one to a completely horrified and worried one.

"Kaede? Are you hurt? Kaede…"

She slowly approached the bloodied guy.

Rukawa looked on with an unreadable expression.

Then, she stopped on her tracks, seeing his gaze on her legs…

"What the-"

"To hell with scars." He leaned on her and looked at her straight in her eyes with the intensity and passion he had never emitted before. His eyes darkened. He fixed an arm around her waist.

She always, always manages to pop any emotional response from him, whenever they are dancing, bodies tangled in sweaty and fiery motions creeping in the dark.

Fighting, where he would feel the strength and determination she had deep inside despite of a female body.

Talking, when he hears her strong yet so womanly voice that reaches his ears, always managing to send shivers to his spine.

It was a tiny spark he didn't even consider to acknowledge. Then, it blazed into a wild, undistinguishable and imperishable fire.

It was desire, lust that turned to personal interest, to affection, to attraction, to love.

It was a mere infatuation that revealed the depths of the kindred soul that lies within the tough exterior, the benevolent and understanding heart that fought for victory but cared for his welfare, for him not to be hurt.

And though it was unavoidable to hit someone on fights, she a least tries not to _beat him up _so hard.

She tried to tear the gaze but he was determined to keep her auburn eyes, now in the deepest pools of chocolate, on his.

Then, his lips cruised over hers, her lower lip being devoured in a torrid lip lock. Tongues clashed and hands feverishly wiped on every reachable body part.

Both breathless and disoriented, cheeks fuming in red hues, she heard him say.

"Does it taste any better than strawberry shortcake?"

A shy smile crept on her lips. "I don't know. Mind reminding me of the difference?"

And that's what he hates most. How she manages to force him to do things he knew he would be embarrassed of later.

* * *

A/N: It's terrible. Read and review, flames not accepted but critisms willingly acknowledged.


End file.
